


Ruined

by yuki_onna_sicarius



Series: Mollymauk and Cassandra drabbles [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Ruined wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_onna_sicarius/pseuds/yuki_onna_sicarius
Summary: Cassandra was excited for her wedding day. Her fiance, however...
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf and Original Female Character
Series: Mollymauk and Cassandra drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850866
Kudos: 2





	Ruined

She'd been dreaming of this day for years. Even before her parents had sold her to the brothel, Cassandra had dreamed of meeting her soulmate and marrying them and having a large family. So as she admired herself in the mirror, in her plush white dress, she couldn't help but feel elated, like she'd finally reached a goal she never thought possible.

Jester helped her with her train. Really, the other tiefling woman was just fluffing it up unnecessarily, but Cassandra was fine with that. They were all nervous. Yasha stood off to the side, ready to offer help if needed.

"I'm surprised you all agreed to be here," Cassandra stated with a dry chuckle. "We haven't known each other for very long."

"You're very important to Molly," Yasha replied. "That makes you important to us."

Cassandra smiled at her. "I'm glad I'm important to someone," she said. "I don't really have anyone. No friends, only regulars."

"Well, now you have friends in us!" Jester exclaimed in that excitable voice she always had. "We'll always be here for you!"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised," Cassandra said, "after what I said about your mother."

Jester stilled for only a moment before shrugging. "Well, Mama said she made a mistake," she replied. "I can't be upset about that."

There was a soft knock on the door, and then Nott slipped inside the room. "Beau's off to find the groom," she explained. "Once she does, it'll be show time!"

"That's our cue to head down," Yasha said and helped Jester with the train. The four women made their way to their place.

"You said Beau's looking for Mark?" Cassandra asked. "Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"He went off to get a drink to calm his nerves," Nott replied, "but he _should_ have been back by now..." The way her voice trailed off didn't inspire confidence in Cassandra.

"Hello, ladies," Caduceus greeted, making his way over to them. "My word, Cassandra, don't you look beautiful today?"

"She always does," Fjord joked, "but you do look radiant tonight." Jester let out a little cough and gave him a like. "As are you, Jester."

"Thank you, Fjord," she said with a wide smile on her face.

Caleb finally joined them, looking frazzled. "I have just spoken with the officiate," he told everyone. "He's as surprised as we are that Mark isn't here."

"Maybe he lost track of time," Cassandra suggested, desperately trying to hold onto hope. Her heart pounded in her chest with each passing second, each confused comment. She clutched her bouquet tightly to her chest, trying to hold back to anxiety with the intensity of her grip. "I think I need some air."

Just as she was about to walk out with Jester's aid, there was a commotion not far away, and her attention snapped to it. She prepared herself for the worst, maybe a drunk Mark, but she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Beau dragged Mark and some unknown woman out into the open, disheveled and clothes undone. Mark had hastily done up his pants, most likely on their way to the group, and the woman was trying to push down the skirt of her dress. Cassandra knew this look all too well and felt the breath leave her lungs, like Beau had punched her in the chest.

"I found Mark," Beau spat. Cassandra barely heard her. In an instant, she turned on her heels, hiked up the front of her dress, and ran out of the small church into the cold night, alone. She ran until she couldn't run anymore, but when she faltered, the sight of her fiance entered her mind again and she started running again. It wasn't until an unusually warm wind caressed her bare shoulder that she finally stopped, the sobs she'd been choking back finally escaping her. She turned and fell into the arms of Mollymauk, who had appeared for her.

"I'm sorry, Darling," he told her.

"I feel like I'm dying," she sobbed. "I thought-"

"I know."

There was nothing he could do but hold her tightly in his arms. He wanted to offer her words of assurance, but there were none to give. And so he just held her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> A short one, but I didn't have a lot for this one. Just wanted to get the idea out.


End file.
